The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Cephalanthus occidentalis and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Bailoptics’. ‘Bailoptics’ is a new cultivar of buttonbush, a deciduous shrub grown for use as an ornamental landscape plant.
The new cultivar was discovered by the Inventor in summer of 2005 as a seedling that was growing in a seedling block of seed planted from unnamed and unpatented plants of Cephalanthus occidentalis in Hastings, Minn.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings by the Inventor in June of 2006 in Cottage Grove, Minn. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.